This invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for recycling contaminated fluids, and, more particularly, to an improved method and apparatus for separating oil and particulate contaminates from pump-driven aqueous fluid contaminated with emulsified oils, free oils, particulate matter, suspended solids, and other contaminants.
Aqueous-based industrial process fluids such as degreasing/washing chemicals or metalworking fluids are frequently applied by pumping the fluids through a process pump to transport it through plumbing and nozzles to a workstation where the intended degreasing/washing or metalworking lubrication and cooling are performed before the fluid is collected and sent back through the system again. Such fluids are quickly contaminated with increasing amounts of emulsified oils, free oils, particulate matter, suspended solids, and other contaminants that degrade their effectiveness and can impede the pumping process.
The present invention makes possible the separation of emulsified oils, free oils, particulate matter, suspended solids, and other contaminants from aqueous industrial process fluids as the fluid is being pumped from the storage reservoir to the application nozzles. The separation process may be accomplished within the confines of an already existing parts washer, coolant sump, or other process equipment so that no additional tanks or pumps are required. An optional reservoir collects oil separated by the process. The invention thus can be used to purify aqueous process fluids as a stand-alone system or as a treatment unit integrated into an already existing degreasing, washing or metalworking pretreatment cooling system. The system and apparatus of the invention can also be used in pretreating contaminated aqueous fluids in other purification systems such as systems using coarse filters and membranes.
Coalescing technology is available to purify many different fluids. For example, such technology is available to prepare a waste stream for sewer discharge or to recycle process fluids. Prior approaches have typically been stand-alone systems for processing fluids offline. These approaches often result in unnecessary expense since they require additional pumping devices, tanks, filters, etc. The present invention may be implemented without additional pumping devices, tanks or filters.
The present invention comprises an improved process and apparatus that provides a more efficient and economic means for continuously purifying aqueous industrial process fluids as they are being used than has heretofore been available. This is accomplished in a separator unit of the invention by physically integrating coalescing media and gravity separation into the device using a weir plate, appropriate plumbing and valves, and optionally an oil collection reservoir.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide new methods and apparatus for separating oil and particulate contaminates from pump-driven aqueous fluids contaminated with emulsified oils, free oils, particulate matter, suspended solids, and other contaminants.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a particularly convenient and efficient method and apparatus for separating emulsified oils, free oils, particulate matter, suspended solids, and other contaminants from aqueous industrial process fluids while the fluid is being pumped from a storage reservoir to application nozzles to thereby act on the oils before they are strongly emulsified.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such a system that can be located within the confines of an already existing parts washer, coolant sump, or other process equipment so that no additional tanks or pumps are required.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon consideration of the following detailed description of specific embodiments thereof, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.